


What They Say About Us

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that Rogue understands more than she wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Say About Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "scum" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

The note was shoved into Rogue’s locker between second and third periods. She unfolds it and rolls her eyes.

“What have you got there?” Kurt asks.

“Another love note. You’d think they’d come up with something original if they really want to rile us up.” Maybe she should be grateful that the words DIE, MUTIE SCUM are scrawled on a piece of paper, instead of across the locker itself.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Kurt says grimly.

Rogue meets his eyes. “Good point.” She didn’t forgive him right away for keeping his distance when they were first invited back to school, but she can’t pretend that she doesn’t understand. Unlike some mutants, he’s had to fight all his life to prove that he wasn’t as dangerous as other people believed he was.

On the way to her next class, she tears the note into the tiniest pieces possible, shaking them off her gloves and into the trash. She can’t forget that, unlike some mutants, she’s _exactly_ as dangerous as other people believe she is.


End file.
